memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet Carey
| occupation = Science Officer (2376) | serial number = | posting = Starfleet Academy (2371–2374) (2374–2376) Starfleet Academy (2376) (2376) | rank = (2376) | status = Active (2376) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Garnet Carey was a Human Starfleet officer. Early life and Starfleet Academy Garnet Carey was born in 2354. She entered Starfleet Academy in 2371 and primarily studied sciences and engineering. Her roommate for her entire time there was Katarina Althaus. In the autumn of 2372, Jasper Kingsley began teaching in the engineering department of the academy. Carey's friend Althaus registered for one of his classes and it was through her that Carey and Kingsley met. The two quickly became close friends and while there was no romantic involvement between them, few such relationships existed between instructors and cadets. The friendship skirted the customs of the Academy and would eventually attract the attention of the dean in 2373. Dominion War After the beginning of the Dominion War in late 2373, regular classes at the Academy were suspended. Cadets began a battery of intensive practical courses to prepare them to receive commissions and join the active forces. After the completion of the classes, both Carey and Althaus were assigned to the . Back at the Academy In January of 2376, following the end of the war, the Åland returned to Earth for repairs. The Academy was just getting back to normal after their modified operations during the war and damage from the Breen attack on San Francisco. As starships streamed into Earth Spacedock and other Starfleet repair facilities, they offered supplementary training to the ensigns whose time at the Academy had been cut short. Althaus, studious as ever, and Carey, dissatisfied with the currently available posts, both took them up on their offer. Kingsley had remained on campus during the duration of the war and they reunited shortly after Carey's return. The war had profoundly changed Carey's personality and worldview. She was now more assertive and more sure of her feelings. Carey felt herself ready to pursue a relationship with Kingsley as equals. During a nighttime outing into the city in February, as they walked back to the hovercar after dinner, she kissed him. Kingsley was stunned and embarrassed, and they barely spoke a word to each other on the ride back. Unfortunately, at least one Academy staff member was in the restaurant at the same time and witnessed the act. Word got back to the dean, who called Kingsley in for a meeting in which he advised him that regardless of rank, as long as he and Carey were on opposite sides of the student/teacher gulf, a romance was out of the question. Even as he sought to make sense of Carey's actions, Kingsley assured the dean there would be no such romance. He dismissed her overtures as innocent, unplanned consequences of his inappropriate familiarity and said as much to Carey following his meeting with the dean. Further, he suggested they separate for their own good. She was incredulous about his denial of the obvious, though also touched by his concern for her. Still, she agreed they should spend some time apart. They would not have a conversation of substance for several months. USS Hawthorne Shortly before the encounter outside the restaurant, the arrived at Earth. Her commanding officer, Captain Franklin Xavier, visited the Academy to recruit Kingsley, his former shipmate aboard the , as the Hawthorne's new chief engineer. Carey met Xavier after finding him outside Kingsley's office while classes were in session and directing him to Kingsley's classroom. Carey suspected Xavier was there to offer him a job, and Kingsley, not knowing of her acquaintance with Xavier, finally admitted this to her in their discussion after his meeting with the dean. However, she was surprised when Xavier later contacted her with a job offer in the Hawthorne s science department. It turned out that he had not forgotten her after their meeting and had reviewed her service record. Carey was mindful that Kingsley might be made uncomfortable if they became shipmates, but she was also unwilling to turn down such a promising offer. She accepted, but avoided telling Kingsley. In fact, he was unaware that they would be serving together until Xavier, unaware of their history together, mentioned it shortly before the two came face to face again. Xavier urged Kingsley to reconcile with her and slowly, the two resumed their friendship. Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Hawthorne personnel